


Megalomania

by adrift_me



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Apocalypse, Ascension, Corvo the Black, God!Corvo, Horror, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 01:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12806463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrift_me/pseuds/adrift_me
Summary: And paradise comes at a priceThat I am not prepared to payThe streets run blood and orgy sounds fill the air. The Outsider's terrifying face takes space of all the sky that ceases to exist, and blood drips down in warm rain. The Void is too small for two gods, and Corvo is one too many. Apocalypse is the solution.





	Megalomania

**Author's Note:**

> I discovered a song "Megalomania" by Muse and my life is not the same anymore. Also, I'm having a bad day, so have some absolute horror.
> 
>  
> 
> [Come chat with me on tumblr or share a trope :)](https://a-driftamongopenstars.tumblr.com/)

The last bits of sunshine that this world sees reflects off the bronze surface of the twin-bladed knife. It distorts, breaks as if the reality itself is coming apart, held in the Outsider’s hand. His other hand rests on the Emperor’s nape, holding him gently and pushing metal through his throat. Blood seeps and drips and trickles in fountains and Corvo’s eyes plead for a second, not for saving but for the infinite end. And his eyes, slowly, second by second of eternity fill with blackness of the Void. The Outsider watches him, swallows and presses the knife deeper, almost touching bloody mangled skin with his fingers on the knife’s hilt.

Corvo tries to breathe, but he cannot, and now he doesn’t need to.

The sky breaks. Explodes, drunken on power of two men who play games with existence itself. And the Void likes it and takes the both of them. But even something so infinite as the Void can hold only so much. It twists and warps and breaks the world open.

The ground is on fire. As if springing from nowhere, flames lick at people’s feet as they run, screaming, their feet turning embers and coal, their screams - the cacophony of existence, mingled with the rumble of apocalypse. The sky is falling and there are hardly any ways to describe how it devours reality, stretching images, making everything vaguely familiar turn horrific. Monstrous colours that people invented no names for and no colour in the sky at all, neither black nor white, simply non. And in that non-existence hangs a body, the Emperor’s bare body. And they all stop to look up and point, even as they burn alive.

The Outsider pulls out the knife and it dissolves through his hand. He bites in Corvo’s tired mouth, nips at his lips and sucks blood off him, tasting that which is still alive but soon to desist.

Someone gets sick, so many get sick, and the air turns revolting. Blood drips in rain, drops warm and one almost wants to catch it with a tongue. It covers their heads and flows rivers down dirty streets. Someone screams about the Void’s descent, and more screams tear the air, its stench making those who open their mouth flow liquids and juices.

The Emperor, Corvo the Black, hangs in the air still, his black eyes wide open, his dark mouth open, screaming and yet no one can hear his yell. The Outsider, terrifyingly large, taking up the space of the entire heaven, looks, his eyes blinking and making people cower. He smiles, sneers and waits till last drops of blood leave Corvo’s body and he can take him into the Void which will be the only existence soon.

Time makes no sense, ceases existing. Orgies fill the streets of sinful cities, rotten repellent air filling in with more than smell but with sounds, with moans, with screams. Some beg for early death, watching the sky tear itself into pieces and fall down.

The Outsider counts blood drops. With the last one, he knows, he sees, the world will go into apocalypse.

_ Three drops. _ They fling themselves off the bridges and into dark murky water, only to escape death by another death.

_ Two drops. _ The Outsider’s eyes vanishes from the sky, leaving nothingness behind and cracks of reality, looking a lot like brush strokes, blues of the Void peeking through it. It’s almost hopeful.

_ One drop. _ Corvo is suddenly conscious and breathes in. The last thing of the world he sees is the burning, the screaming, the mating, the dying. Strong arms pull at him and he is no longer dead. Ascended to godhood, people scream his name in reverence and fall to their knees to pray.

_ Absolution. _


End file.
